ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Excerlics/My impression of Geed
I am writing this blog to tell you guys about my impressions about Geed..... Form Ranking *'Ultimate Final': First would be Ultimate Final, this is where Riku's strong willpower and determination can be changed into physical power to be used at his enemies. While Geed's power is limited by the two capsules, as Ultimate Final, Geed's power (Fusion Rise Form & Original Form) is amplified to the maximum. So this his Ultimate Evolution. *'Royal Mega-Master': Due to the fact that King's power is many times greater than Ultra Father. A form that uses King must be the Ultimate Fusion Rise form. For this, it is really hard to judge. I don't think Riku should have used this form against monsters like Thunder Killer, Zaigorg (A capsule summoned Zaigorg is way weaker than the Zaigorg from X), Mecha Gomora and Star Gem Byeron when Primitve, Solid Burning or Acro Smasher can do the job. Okay, there's no reason to compare it to Belial Atrocious as you can't compare King's energy absorbed from the cosmos to a capsule. But this form does not rely on physical/brute strength like Magnificient and mainly on the King Sword. Okay against monsters like King Galactron and Pedanium Zetton (Normal and Evovled), I think it is justificable that Kei is stronger after every loss. *'Magnificient': Magnificient? Well I want to rank him first but considering King is times stronger than Father of Ultra. Magnificient's Stamina is comparable Thunder Breaster, the form also, focuses on brute/physical strength. His beam, Big Bustaway, is the most powerful beam fired from Geed's own body when compared to the Royal End as it is fired from King Sword and not his own body. So BigBustaway stays. *'Solid Burning/ Acro Smasher': This two forms, are stronger than Primitive. While Solid Burning foucs on strength and brute combat, it is weaker than Magnificient. While Acro Smasher focus on speed, it allows Geed to use the Geed Claw to its effective aspect. *'Primitive': His weakest form is primive. Why? He can't take on tougher foes like Darklops Zetton, other Belial Fusion Monsters. But the reason is perhaps not the form itself, is dependable on Riku. The form is weak yes, but this does not apply to Riku. In the final episode, Riku was able to fight on par due to his own will and King's Miracle. However, a justicable reason is Riku had learn to mature and had grown as an adult. When compared to episode 16, Geed can't even touch Belial while in epsiode 25, he could fight on par and eventually beat him. But the plot demands it. *'Original Form': We don't know about his original form. So there's really nothng much to say about it. Series itself The series and the movie, to me, it is a canonically continuation from season 2 Ultra Zero Fight where it last off with Zero leaving with the Ultimate Force Zero for new adventures (Including Orb adventures) and Belial revived from the Shining Star Drive. So now it continues it....... What I like about the series is it is slightly darker and sad in some parts. Some episodes that I feel is dark or slightly light hearted, each of this dark episodes have a trigger/starting point and learning point for Riku and the viewers. *The first episode, where it start with Belial fighting and triggering the Crisis Impact and with many dark mysteries to be revealed....... (Learning point: Riku learns his backstory and it is not a happy type) *The 11th and 12th episode, the reveal of Geed/Riku birth story which is slightly sad as he is being used as a tool to acheive Belial's own plan. (Learning point: Riku overcomes the fate imposed to him and live on his own life) *Episode 14 and 15: Reveal of the dark past of Alien Shadow's Zena and his students. (Learning Point: Moa and Zena backstory) *Episode 16-17: Belial appearance on Earth, the reunion with Geed and Belial is not a welcoming/happy one but instead a dark and abusive one where Belial don't treat Geed with love, Episode 17, reveal of Laiha's past and Riku/Geed almost fell into Belial's influence. (Learning Point: Same as episode 11 and 12 where he overcomes the fate imposed on him) *Episode 18-23? Slightly dark tone except for episode 20..... Dark moments: Kei's fate, Kei killing Arie Ishikari, Belial's revival and tearing Kei's Sturm Organ, Kei continued legacy of Belial. Rem's past and Riku and Pega live ech other. (Learning point: Kei devoted his life to Belial, Belial is still alive (plot twist), Riku learning to treasure his friends more, REM overcoming her fate imposed by Kei, Riku know that he will face someone powerful and they we go, it's Belial Atrocious and Belial himself again. *Episode 24-25? It is dark and serious one. Memorable moments as well. I feel sad for Belial himself, being trapped in the dimension. (Learning point: Riku facing his father with determination and willpower, eventually putting him down, King restored his body, Father of Ultra return) I love the directing but there's still flaw. The best New gen series so far, But Royal Mega Master is overused...... Flaws about Orb Orb's theme is about fighting the King Demon Beasts, his fraud with Jugglus Juggler, Gai's backstory, Natasha and should focus on the theme. What's really unnecessary is the Planet Invasion Union, the fake Orb part (instead of this: replaced with Naomi's uncle relationship with Tetsuko his daughter instead, this is intereting, they are just fillers. Although what's the point showing Orb calibur's technique episode per episode? They could have just use two episodes to do this. They can also settle with Taurde and Maddock sooner with Nagus, Nosfra. Then with those episode out, show Orb's battle with MagaTanothor would be better and the events in the 20th century, it is better. But this can be justified due to budget problems, maybe? Orb movie? I don't really like it, like Ginga movies, what? 20-30 (average 25) minutes of fighting as Orb trinity?? Honestly, what I really like is Zero and Swven appearance. *Relevant Episodes: Episode 1-4, Episode 11-12, 14-15,16-17,18,20-25 Any thing you guys think that you might not agree on or you want to list your opinions about, write it on the comments section. Next blog is my impression about the dark Ultra, Belial. Category:Blog posts